


Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh yeah!)

by ActWriteLoveDie



Series: The Tale of Two Lieutenants [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActWriteLoveDie/pseuds/ActWriteLoveDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James makes a late night visit to the Cargo Bay and finds a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh yeah!)

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be read here if you want the song to go along with it: http://actwritelovedie.tumblr.com/post/31381186045/title-do-you-wanna-touch-me-oh-yeah-pairing

_We’ve been here too long,_   
_Tryin’ to get along,_   
_Pretendin’ that you’re oh so shy._

James wasn’t sure what the hell to expect when he came down to the Cargo Bay at such a late hour but it definitely wasn’t this. He knew Steve would be working late into the night because that’s just the kind of guy he is. But this was so much better than anything he could ever imagine the shuttle pilot doing in his time alone down below.  
  
Well, no. He had other ideas of what Cortez might do. He knew that was his mind being dirty more than it being something that would actually happen. Maybe.  
  
 _I’m a natural man,_  
 _Doin’ what I can._  
 _My temperature is running high!_  
  
There Cortez was. His body was bent over as he worked on one of the thrusters of the Kodiak. His great ass was shaking as he sang along to the song. Not just any song, either; it was a classic from the twentieth century. It was one that James was proud to say he knew pretty damn well himself. Vega knew the damn lyrics like the back of his hand. If he knew that Steve was into it, he might’ve used that fact to his advantage at some point before now. It probably would’ve been when they were in bed together, too. He’d come down just to do his pre-mission weapons check since he forgot to do it while on the clock… but this sight combined with this song?  
  
 _Cry at night! No one in sight!_  
 _An’ we got so much to share!_  
 _Talking’s fine, if you got the time!_  
 _But I ain’t got the time to spare!_    
  
It sounded like an invitation if he ever heard one.  
  
James closed the door to the elevator and quietly started to creep across the room, doing his best not to tip his Esteban off that he wasn’t alone. That’d ruin the surprise. It wasn’t often that he got the heads up on the other man so he might as well milk this moment for all it’s worth. The grin on his face grew with every few feet he got to the other man. He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted something like this until now.  
  
James was a man of instinct more than one with a plan. He could lead an attack and make up appropriate tactics just like any other good soldier but he did his best when he went ahead and did what felt best. That’s why, despite having specific things he wanted to do, he gave in to his impulses and pressed himself against Steve, letting his hips press perfectly against the other man’s backside.   
  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch me there?_  
  
He wasn’t sure if he was pissed or amused when Cortez didn’t even stop what he was doing.  
  
It took a few seconds but they managed to get their hips moving in tandem. Vega put his hands on Steve’s hips and gave them a squeeze. He wasn’t sure if it was that or the hard length that the pilot must’ve been feeling against his ass, but Esteban finally stood up and away from his work. He pressed his back against Vega’s large chest and hummed.  
  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch me there?_  
 _Where? There? Yeah!_  
  
“Oh, it’s you. How nice of you to drop by at this hour, Lieutenant.”  
  
“Shut up,” James said with a snort, “you knew it was me.”  
  
“Maybe.” Vega could hear the smirk on his face and see the edges of it from how Steve was resting his head back on James’ shoulder. “Did you need something or were you just coming down to check on me?”  
  
“Shh.” James hushed him as he pulled Steve’s hips even closer and closed his own eyes. “Just feel the music, Esteban.”  
  
 _Every girl an’ boy,_  
 _Needs a little joy._  
 _All you do is sit an’ stare._  
  
They both went quiet. That was fine because they were both speaking volumes with their bodies. Steve tilted his head more to the side and scraped his teeth over the tan column of skin that was Vega’s neck. The bigger man let out a harsh exhale when the teeth were replaced with lips that planted themselves just to the right of his Adam’s apple and started to suck a mark right on James’ pulse point. He rewarded Cortez by moving one hand from his hip to the crease between the pilot’s inner thigh and crotch, squeezing and groping it hard as he rocked his own hips forward. The last part was for himself, though. That little bit of friction right where he needed it was enough to keep his head focused and not jump two steps ahead.  
  
When Steve’s lips finally pulled free, he gave a lick over what James could already feel would be one hell of a hickey. Vega groaned and moved to capture Cortez’ lips with his own, awkward angle be damned. The other lieutenant didn’t seem to mind since he twisted his upper body a bit to help and cupped the back of James’ neck to smash their mouths even closer so that his tricky little tongue could get in Vega’s mouth even easier.  
  
 _Beggin’ on my knees,_  
 _Baby, won’t you please,_  
 _Run your fingers through my hair?_  
  
He wasn’t even aware that he’d started sweating until he felt Steve’s hand slide from the back of his neck, up through his mohawk and come to a rest again right behind his ear. The Cargo Bay is one of the coolest parts of the ship usually so that definitely said something about the effect the music and Cortez were having on him. He wanted to have him. No, he needed to have him. As much as he wouldn’t mind just pinning him against the thruster (heh… thruster) and going to town, he knew Esteban would have a lot of problems with it.  
  
So he went with something else. James flipped the man around so that they were face to face, grabbed him just below his waist and pulled his body up enough that he could move his hands so that they were holding him up. If he happened to get a nice handful of Steve’s ass in each of his palms, that was just an added bonus as he started to move to the Kodiak.  
  
 _My, my, my,_  
 _Whiskey and rye,_  
 _Don’t it make you feel so fine?_  
  
Cortez opened his mouth- probably to complain or ask what the hell James was doing- but Vega quickly sealed their lips together again into a kiss that managed to be even more messy than the first. The pilot moaned and kissed back, relenting and letting James carry him into the shuttle without any other signs of protest.  
  
It wasn’t long before they were in the back of the transport, Steve ducking his head at appropriate times so the mood wasn’t ruined by an inconvenient concussion. When Vega managed to walk backwards and sit down into one of the seats, Cortez finally broke the kiss and pushed enough away that he could look at the other man without doing so cross-eyed.  
  
“We shouldn’t,” Steve whispered. His breathing was ragged and his voice low and thick, “not in here.”  
  
“C’mon, Esteban, live a little.” James gave him that grin that he knew Cortez had trouble saying no to and dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. “There won’t be a mess… and if there is, I’ll clean it up myself.”  
  
He wasn’t sure if Steve would go for it at first. In fact, when he pulled away completely and stood up, he was starting to think he would be going back up alone and taking care of what was making his pants tight and uncomfortable in the shower. But Steve dug into his pocket and threw things his way. James caught them as best as he could, fumbling a bit before he had them securely in his hands.   
  
 _Right or wrong,_  
 _Don’t it turn you on?_  
 _Can’t you see we’re wastin’ time?_  
  
His grinned returned when he saw that it was a condom and a small packet of what had to have been lube. “Were you seriously just carryin’ this stuff around, just in case?”  
  
Cortez chuckled as he undid his boots and kicked them off, causing a loud metallic thunk as they hit the side of the shuttle. “After that time where we spontaneously ended up having sex on your bench over there, I decided it was better to be safe than sorry.”  
  
“Mm, yeah. Good times.” Vega growled and licked his lips as Steve quickly shucked off his pants, taking his black boxer briefs and socks down with them, leaving him completely naked from the waist down. James unbuckled his pants and started to do the same before Steve put a hand over both of his to stop him. He was confused for only a second before he caught on and let out a breathy laugh. “Esteban, you kinky son of a bitch. How’d I get this lucky?”  
  
“The world may never know.” Steve said as he climbed back into James’ lap and shoved his shoulder. “Now hurry up and get me ready.”  
  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch me there?_  
  
Vega growled again and pulled Cortez into another kiss. As their tongues wrestled, James poured some of the liquid from the packet onto his fingers and pressed two of them into the pilot’s entrance. Since this was their third time today (but only the second time not in a bed), he didn’t worry all that much about going slow. From the sounds Steve was making against his mouth, he didn’t mind all that much.   
  
James didn’t rush too much, though. He was enjoying how  the other lieutenant felt around his fingers and how his cock was pressed against Vega’s abs, rocking against the ridges of them to try and get some form of relief. He kept his hand moving slow. He started to spread his fingers as he pulled them out then closed the gap between them and thrust back in, curving them enough that he could press the pads of them against that spot that made his Esteban keen in his lap each and every time. It was only when he could tell Cortez was starting to lose all his restraint that he pressed a third finger inside.  
  
“James.” Cortez spat out, his voice sounding completely wrecked now, “if you don’t stop that and fuck me, I’m going to kill you.”  
  
“Woah, easy there Esteban,” he said, trying to placate him, “it’s comin’. Just relax.”  
  
“I’ll relax when you-”  
  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch?_  
 _Do you wanna touch me there?_  
 _Where?_  
 _There?_  
 _Yeah!_  
  
The rest of whatever Steve was going to say gets stuck in his throat as a moan took its place. What the pilot hadn’t realized was Vega was only taking his time long enough to open up his pants, tear open the condom wrapper, slide it on and use the rest of the lubricant on it with one hand. He should’ve known something was up but James was fine with him not figuring it out. It was great to finally get the jump on him, even if it was when he was pushing into him.   
  
Steve took over right away. He dug his fingers into James’ shoulders and starts moving like it was the only thing he wanted. It wasn’t to the beat of the song (did Esteban have it on repeat or was it really that long?) but neither of them cared about that anymore. Now was about getting off. It was about making it good but not taking so long that they actually got caught. Getting caught was definitely a possibility since James had just remembered that the door to the Kodiak was still wide open. Three or four steps out from the elevator and someone would definitely get an eyeful if they looked in the right direction. Or wrong direction. Whatever.  
  
All those thoughts went away when Cortez started riding him like a pro. Vega thumbed over Steve’s hip with one hand while the other circled around Esteban’s cock and pumped it at the same speed and rhythm as he was going up and down with his hips. This was gonna be short but he wasn’t sure that it was ever meant to be long in the first place.  
  
Steve started mixing it up but circling his hips or grinding down against Vega’s so James showed him two could play that game by changing his grip and how tight he held him. He slid his thumb over the head of Cortez’ dick, sliding the wetness there around and getting some extra noises for his trouble.  
  
“I’m- I’m…”  
  
Vega licked his lips and nodded thoughtlessly. “Yeah. Yeah, me too. Go for it, Esteban.”  
  
If Steve was holding back anything up to that point, he sure as hell let it go then. He damn near looked like a porn star the way he went to town. If he wasn’t already close to the edge, seeing Cortez like that would’ve put him over it without any trouble. With a low guttural moan that he didn’t even bother to try and keep quiet, Vega pumped his hips up a few more times before going still as he came. If the wetness he was feeling on his shirt when he started to come down was any indication, he wasn’t the only one to make it to the finish line.  
  
He pulled Steve’s face down into another kiss, this one not having the desperate edge the earlier ones had. James started to chuckle against Steve’s mouth, “We gotta do that again sometime.”  
  
Cortez groaned. “No. No, we don’t. Remind me to never play this song around you ever again.”  
  
“And who says I won’t play it around  _you_?”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes as he got off Vega’s lap, trying to muffle a small noise as James pulled out of him. “Shut up and start cleaning up, Lieutenant.”


End file.
